Pokemon Quartz Team
by L3gendary Ess3nce
Summary: A century after the infamous Pokepals save the temportal Tower from Collapsing, A new enemy arises to fight the descendets of Team Pokepals. M for Everything Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Quartz Team

we get to the real story.

In the deep night under the pokemon town of Townhouse, soldiers marched over the cobbled streets near the orphanage. Underneath the town, was a different story. A small hollowed out tunnel was underneath the orphanage, and it had a salamence, a rhyperior, a shiny chimchar, a treeko, a spheal, and a drifloon in the small cavern. They all had mining suits on except for the ryperior, who wore a simple yellow miners hat.

"Ok, Patrick, where are the troops?" the Chimchar asked through a headset with a microphone appendage.

"Ok D.W., you got one above you and after a minute, the streetlights will go out after the soldiers enter the barracks. Then you have your chance, and have Rye drill under three houses, and rescue some of our supporters who want to join. There's about sixty people in those three, and their executions are scheduled for tommorrow. I'm keeping track, and about another hundred 'mon will be executed next week for resisting the troop invasion. We got another three bases across this region, and Skylar will relocate us in three weeks." A totodile said from a location with another headset on, in front of a large screen with several windows up.

"Ok, Rye, go to these cords and drill under them so we can rescue about sixty more people." The magenta chimp said to the rhyperior.

"Off course you couldn't have anyone else do it."

He mumbled in a complaining tone as he started rotating his drill.

The chimchar sighed.

" Erik, go up into the building and check how many people are in the resister room. You know we can't save the ones in the supporter room already."

"Gotcha."

The drifloon floated up invisible, scourge through the concrete foundation that had a small circle carved into it ready to be turned and moved out but undetectable by the naked eye. D.W. Spoke.

"Aaron, go to the first house and start shuffling people out."

"Of course." He bowed and made his leave, sprinting down the tunnel.

"Ok, Sean, go down where ryperior is and tell him to dig another tunnel so you can ice beam it and make a toboggan for the people to slide the base. After that, Terra will come down and fill up the holes."

"Kay, will do, D.W." he said softly as he slid down the tunnel, blushing at the thought of Terra the Rampardos, the rock pokemon's beauty and her melodious voice and her swinging hips.

"Ok, D.W. We got three tangos in the resister room, but they're all asleep. You want me to give them a nightmare?"

"If that will make them trapped in dreamland, then yes. I prefer no interruptions in a delicate mission as this. "

"Yessir." He concentrated his energy into a black sphere around the sleeping troops. They shuttered, and started sweating, and then fell limp.

"Taken care of."

"Good. Now use Protect around the room to prevent anyone from hearing us work."

A green energy field was erected around the room.

"Ok, Code, use your claws and open this circle. "

The salamence, previously thought to be forgotten, had now went into action by swiftly moving the circle away and allowing the chimchar to slide in.

"Thanks." He went around and woke up all the girls, who already had their suitcases ready for the transfer of schools.

"Ok, We are here to rescue you. Follow our instructions and you will actually be happy since these troops moved in."

The chimchar ushered them out, and the last 'mon he stopped. She was a buneary.

"Hey Ruth."

"D.W? I knew you were coming back!" She whispered excitedly. She then hugged him and kissed him. His cheeks turned red.

Erik was waiting.

" Down the tunnel to the toboggan while me, D.W., and Code close up the hole. No time to chat ladies, go as fast as you can without making any large noises."

The female 'mon shuffled down the tunnelway, making sure to not make a sound, especially with their suitcases and backpacks. D.W. crawled out of the hole and the salamence glided across the tunnel, using his swiftness and telepathy to tell the group of females to part. They did, and this happened in less than five seconds. D.W. and Erik were discussing the events that had befallen the group.

"...Yeah, of course, Erik, a lot of random stuff has happened every since those mystery dungeons opened up."

"You think dat dat's da cause of the stuff?" Erik asked D.W.

"I think so. I mean, I don't know how we can get on The Price is Right, Jeopardy, and stuff. It just makes it complicated that the troops decide to come as soon as this started happening."

"Yeah, but dat's in Bollywood City, the one da troops haven't taken yet."

"Yeah, and that's where we're relocating. Skylar already let the citizens know. We already got an unused cavern there, he just has to convince DNA to join our side."

"Yeah, but don't da Deoxys and Rayquaza have a long history of fighting?"

"That's the only problem..."

BANG!

"Damn, what was that?"

"Little Boys, please hop on my back, we got company!" A very feminine Rampardos said in a loud voice. She walked backwards firing rocks at the direction the orphanage was. Finnally, they got to the toboggan, which was loaded with hundred people, including the hoped on and Rye and Terra started firing ground based moves to clog the tunnel. Sean was firing ice beams at the front.

"Push off now!" Sean yelled.

Rye sent a Rock Wrecker into the ground, which blasted off the long toboggan, it launched off itinerary the tunnel. The toboggan, with an ice beam firing at the front and the rock and ground based moves clogging the tunnel. It stopped as soon as D.W. shouted out clear and the sled glided through the tunnel.

"That was ridiculous." Sean said to D.W.

"It was fun." Aaron said.

"You think this is ridiculous, just wait till we move to Bollywood Caverns." D.W. said.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Quartz Team Ch 2

Hello, welcome to the second chapter. Thank you all who stayed with me so far.

It was a week after the breakout of three restraining houses and the girls orphanage school. A total of a hundred plus pokemon were broken out of the facilities, and in a desperate attempt to lure out the culprits, the Gulley troops decided to execute two pokemon and rape one. Two pokemon were led out into the town square of Townhouse. All were required to watch, even the children, to know what Gulley Troops would do to resisters. The pokemon were a Pikachu and Machoke, both in manacles. They chatted amiably as if nothing was to happen. They were being shot in the head at high noon, which was different than noon. A Lopunny was to be raped after the killings at one o'clock. Little did they know that a chimchar, a spheal, and a treeko were hiding behind a building.

"Ok, Patrick, tell us when go."

"Wait till the Skylar flys above the crowd, drawing attention, and Erik and the Ghost Recon squad will drop down out of the sky, and slip out at least a thousand resisters back to base. At the end of the tail will be a box that will drop the Arcanine squad out and they will try to kill as many troops as we can. They make it to the forest, they will ride a squadron of buses to base and then the buses will converge on the troops, who will have arrived at the edges of the forests. The buses will blow up and we will get off scotch free if everything goes right."

"Damn, it's high risk right?"

"In the night, no, but it's sunshining now."

"Ok, D.W. out. Rossae Quartz team out."

"Copy."

The chimp took of his headset.

"Ok, you all heard that. Get the pistols out."

Each of them but spheal had a handgun.

"Now, we need to rescue the lopunny, the pikachu, and the machoke. The machoke gets the machine gun. Got it. Give the pikachu a handgun. Wait till Skylar flies above the crowds. The troops should shoot at him."

"Okay. Keep your eyes up Aaron, since your the fastest, and tell us when it starts raining." The spheal whispered.

"Alright."

"About a second later, a rayquazza came down and bared is jaws and laughed in the face of the admiral of the troops, and dropped a crate down, just in front of the two chained pokemon. The troops, still distracted, didn't see the team roll behind the crate and shoot the manacles of the pokemon and shoot the padlock of the crate.

"Go!" D.W. Shouted toward the crate.

5 Arcanine busted out the crate with mounted machine guns on their back, the crowd had already dispersed, fleeing into their homes or a friends home.

"Who do we have to thank for this?" the machoke said honorably.

"Team Quartz. Now please direct us to the lopunny please." Sean said.

"This way!" The pikachu said.

"My name is Jolt, and His is Recker." The pikachu, now ID'ed as Jolt added, as D.W. shot his gun, hitting one of the troops who were firing at them.

"Glad to have ya. Would you two be interested in my team perhaps?"

"Probably. It's been a while since anybody got us out this tight a knot or given us this much fun." The machoke said, spraying the enemy with tons of bullets.

They made it to the warehouse where the female was being held.

"A.S. Do you copy?" Aaron yelled into his headset.

"Copy. Arcanine squad awaiting orders. We have some POWs who claim they only joined for the loss of money in the current economy. Should we keep them?"

"Yes. I repeat, yes. Good work. We sent our location via GPS, so hurry up. We're under heavy fire."

"Copy. A.S. Out."

D.W. And the others slipped into the warehouse, finding the lopunny in sexual bondage ropes. They untied her and looked away while she clothed herself.

"Thanks, boys." She said in a luscious voice and kissed them on the top of the heads. They all went red. Recker and lopunny were talking in a whisper. D.W. Caught the words "bed" and "Sexy". He decided not to pursue the concept of sex.

"Ok, guys, we have three jeeps, hop in one." they heard from outside. They climbed out the nearest window and hoped in a jeep. Recker got on back and held a riot shield up with enough space at the top to put a machine gun in.

Aaron and Sean closed the doors, while Jolt hot-wired it so D.W. Could drive. Sean sat contently in the back, being in the middle seat between Aaron and Lopunny.

D.W was in the driver seat with Jolt next to him and the bulletproof doors were closed.

"Music, D.W.!"

"Sean, shut the hell up, we're going back to base!"

"Music Pleassse!"

"Fine. What station?"

"AC-DC!"

"Thats not a damn station...whatever."

Rock music played in the car as D.W. Hit the forest and stopped at the buses.

"We are keeping this car. Lower it in the hideout. Aaron took the wheel while they rest got out, exhausted.

The buses started up, and Aaron came out of the trees just in time.

"Had to close it..." he panted.

"Whatever."

Sean was tinkering with an iPod touch, which were sold in two towns- Townhouse and Bollywood, and a before the troops moved in, Skylar ordered the Apple factory bought for the troops good work. It was residing underground, and an extra source of Poké came from the custom orders the villagers got. The 'mon came out from the bus. All of them bowed when they saw a black rayquaza, except D.W., who flung himself into the legendary pokemon.

"Dad!" The rayquaza hugged him back, happy to see him.

"What's the report, Team Quartz?"

Aaron stood as D.W. whispered things into his ear.

"Mister Skylar, sir, we have achieved the goal and Jolt and Recker will be joining us for our future operations. We have also obtained the jeep, and Sean picked these files up from the corpse of the admiral Gulley.

The rayquaza had slipped on a pair of spectacles and skimmed over the file.

"Hmm...No one was injured, right?"

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"Very well than, Aaron, Team Quartz receives it's own Toon, which means you can hold three minor troops under each of the original starters. You may also carry an extra 18 members in addition to , D.W, Erik, Sean, Aaron,Patrick, Jolt, and Recker, you may hold 3 apprentices to your name, so that makes Toon Quartz able to have 36 members plus you at all times. Some of the eggs have already hatched and are ready to be taken in as apprentices, and I suppose after that you will need to find a vehicle. D.W., I suggest you find that airship you have been talking about. You all are dismissed, but all of you see me after dinner. Got it?"

"Right!" They all shouted.

"Good. Dismissed."

Almost done-hit the third chapter up for the conclusion of my writing frenzy, and If you like it, please say something in the reviews. Thanks for staying with me, I know the beginning is dull, but it'll get better based on your suggestions. After three reviews I will update two chapters, so please review if you like this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Quartz Team ch 3

The dinner hall was filled as usual, autumn taking over the remnants of summer, and it was crucial that this huge guild move it's operations to Bollywood and Bollywood Caverns and get set up before winter set in and the troops arrived in the spring.

-Meanwhile...

"Dear Diary,

I wish I could join Team Quartz team. But it would be dangerous my friends say. I wish they would support me, I mean I did to them and they got the job of healing all the pokemon, which is boring. I'm going to talk to Patrick at Dinner today, I mean, I'm a piplup, how hard can it be?

Thanks Diary

Love Brooke the piplup"

The penguin closed her diary and put it in her pink knapsack. She then set out to dinner.

The dinner hall, it's tables set up on plateaus of roots thanks to the torterra, was a noisy affair. Team Quartz got the top one, so they obviously, chatted with the poor bug pokemon near the surface.

"Hey, are you guys coming with us?"

Sean asked a nincada, and a couple cocoon pokemon.

"Are we allowed?" they asked shyly.

Of course, I mean treeko made and extra table for you guys, and we get you food. Stop acting like you're weak and maybe we can let you form a subteam of Quartz. Just call it Topaz." D.W. hit the force of the topic with surprisingly accuracy.

"Really? But Skylar..."

"He's my dad, and if you come with us, you can be part of the guild affairs too."

"I guess we can..."

"No guessing. You guys should be evolved by now, but that last team of jackasses tried to kill you. You see them again, they'll be sorry that they messed with Team Quartz. Just follow us after we finish eating."

"Really? You mean it?" the bug group shouted in unison.

"Have I ever tricked anyone?" D.W. Asked.

"There was that one girl..." Sean mused

"Sean, you're absolutely the worst partner ever!" D.W. Groaned.

"I'm sorry I have a modest nature, boy, calm down!"

The rest of the table laughed at them.

" Come sit with us."

The bug group, consisting of trapinch, two nincada, a silcoon, a kanutta, anoroith, and a skorpi joined the table.

"You guys got names?" Patrick asked.

"I'm Trap, " The trapinch said,"they are Shell and Speed," he said, pointing to the nincada," that's Yellow and White" he added, referring to the kanuana and the silcoon, " and that's Armor" he pointed toward the anorith, " and that's Manacle." he ended, pointing toward the skorpi.

"Cool." Aaron said.

"You guys will be part of Aaron's squad, so right now we have Team Topaz as a subgroup under the command of Blademaster Aaron, along with Terra, a grotle, and Tropic, a Ivasaur. Aaron, you need one more person and you're set." D.W. Elaborated on the newly toon rank. And..."

The pulley that pulled up held a female piplup, a pink bow in her hair.

"Uh...Hi...My name is Brooke, and I want to join your team."

"Alright! You have any prior training?" Patrick asked.

"No..."

"Alright then, you'll be part of my squad. Did you eat yet?"

"No..."

"Help yourself!" Jolt pointed to the huge assortment of berries on the table.

"Thanks..."

The pokemon continued munching, until they went down, Followed by the soon to be Team Topaz and Tropic the Ivasaur and Terra the grotle.

"Ok, Dad, we're here." The big chamber with floating islands and clouds that swirled around was the Raquaza's office, otherwise known as the head. D.W. Was raised in this room after his father rescued an egg that had been thrown carelessly out the daycare. He had already married a Tropius, and they were not young but not old either. The tropius kept a separate room from her husband because of the tumbling of the wind during his sleep.

"Ok, so you certainly expanded your team a bit. Very well, let us began..."

"Wait, this team is gonna be a sub group of Ours!"

"You mean them?" Amylase long pointy finger pointed out the bug group.

"Yeah, they're team Topaz, and Aaron will take them under his wing."

"And you set goals son?"

"That most of them evolve along with some of us, but I don't want to be a monferno. I want to be myself or an infernape. "

"Fine as it is, son. May you accomplish these goals."

"Thank you, dad."

"Now, please sit. It is stupid to be standing."

Couches appeared behind them, and they sat."

"The reason I called you in here is because of a lot of reasons. You are our best team so far, excelling even the seniors right now. So I'd like to congratulate you on your part. The second is about transportation. The Mech team is more than happy to build you a transport, now that you've become a toon, but D.W. Wants to have the ancient artifact and ship modified from it's broken down state. I'll explain that later. The main point is, about the Gulley Troops. They are dreadful beasts, bring the reputation of pokemon down to the pits of tartarus. Study have also been mercilessly taking control of cities and doing whatever the fuck-". He paused for a moment, to keep his temper in check, then went on."they want. Now, almost all of our teams are out trying to save people, but to no avail. So, I have decided, that the Green Alliance Guild will go to war against the gulley. The militia can no longer fight it off. Whenever you are on a mission, if you bring back people, you will be rewarded. There are certain rewards for situations, but, since you are our best team, I hope that you are ready. Understood?"

"Yes sir." the team replied.

"Are you ready? These are shocking and graphic images brought in from a town called Vir. We need to take as many people from this town before the troops overtake it. This is what happened to the other city the troops overtook. It was called Glam, but now it's a sham."

Skylar flipped down a huge cloud with his claws.

A projector came from the back of the room.

"Now, currently, the Gulley are making...Horificas, or Horrors. They have not been fully developed or perfected yet. Here is the last base we took that we discovered this abomination of an experiement."

He clicked, and the whole team gasped, at the thing they called horror. It was a fetus, a bagon fetus, floating in a cylinder. On it's head was a humanoid head that resembled a Ralts head, if you ripped of it's face and rearranged it's features. It had a charizard maw, it's teath all uneven sizes and sticking out. It's legs were machoke arms twisted together, two vines came out where it's arms were, and big claws were on the skinny hands. A brain was sticking out of the back, along with a spine. It was a sickly green, and it was dead. It was a horror that these words that I described it with, couldn't show the sight. It was like someone took a nightmare from darkrai's realm and made it come to life. This oll took place for a half second before Skylar changed it, obviously seeing that everybody in the room was woozy.

"So, Your job is to find out the weakness and kill on sight. No matter what. It will eat you and grow. It is horrible, and ...I am about to kill the leader in such a violent way that no one will ever try to do something this horrible again!" His voice shook the room like thunder, and tears of fury were coming down his dragon face, dripping onto clouds and causing a storm in them. The legend was at a point of weakness, his weakness being his care for other pokemon.

"So," His fury ended abruptly, "I would lime you to obtain your airship. I have provided you with a torterra squadron to aid you. There are five, and the biggest one has living quarters. You will leave during the transfer, that's why it is imperative that you have your stuff ready because it will be relocated into your new base of operations, Quartz Range, a mountain range that extends across and archipelago of islands, and that has lots of room and defence. I hope you recruit lots of pokemon. You may also form teams now, and recruit anyone. Please...Save anyone you can."

"Yes sir."

"You may take your leave."

The pokemon shuffled out of the room, and got into bed. Everybody who was in that room had a nightmare that the Horror was chasing them, and it ended, gruesomely, with all of them screaming in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Quartz Team Ch4

Aaron the Treeko, Terra the Grotle, Tropic the Ivasaur, Shell and Speed the nincada, Manacle the Skopri, Armor the Anorith, Yellow the Kanuna, and White the silcoon were in a Torterra unit. It was moving. Shell, Speed, Armor, and Yellow stayed out swatting starly out of the air, each trying to evolve.

Meanwhile, Manacle,Terra, Aaron, Tropic, and white stayed inside the pokemon's tree, it's lavish furniture being used for once, making the torterra feel satisfied. Aaron was scribbling down something, White and Tropic were watching a chic flick, and Manacle was playing a video game. Behind them, another torterra, bigger, followed the first, holding Sean, Patrick, D.W., Trap, Brooke, Jolt, and a Flareon named Heat, that was part if D.W.s Squad. Jolt was busy leafing through an attack and defense move booklet, Trap was on top of the trees, knocking starivia out of the air, Patrick and Brooke were in the tree somewhere, Sean was Playing Super Chimchar Ball (His favorite game because D.W. Hated it and he got to roll around), and D.W. And Heat were writing stuff down. On the end of this three torterra line, was Erik and his friend, a Duskull named Spite. They were busy goofing off inside while Recker practiced martial arts on the outside. The three torterra came to a stop at the edge of the water where a wailord was waiting for them. It had a giant metal capsule covering it's top, with glass windows.

The pokemon boarded it, and the wailord took it's journey fast, torpedoing into other pokemon and pissing them off. It made it's way to the island of Airis.

They landed on Airis and saw that a single bridge went into the middle of the island. The walked along the bridge, which had seemed to be formed out of pure clear crystal. It seemed short for a bridge that went from the front of the island to the back. They got to the end. Three caves, in a triangle shape, pointed toward the bridge. The tops were of various rock formations, all being random minerals and rocks that formed shapes and mountains on top of the island. D.W. Stood and addressed the team.

"We get the airship body, we fly back. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Trap, Heat, Sean, Jolt. Come with me. Patrick, Brook, Recker, Spite, and Erik go together. Aaron, White, Speed,Shell Armor, Manacle, Tropic, Terra, and Yellow follow Aaron.

Go!" D.W. ended. The teams split up and D.W., Jolt, Heat, Trap, and Sean went into the cave opposite of the two others.

He radioed in to Aarons team.

"Roger in, Copy, Alpha team, You are going to get 21 wheels that make the airship be able to do what it does. Copy out."

He radioed in again to Patrick

"You will go and get the airship."

"Roger that."

"Out."

"Wait, if their going to get the engine and the airship, then what are we getting?" Sean asked nervously as they raced down the corridor.

"Treasure and Legendaries. It's a myth that will be told as soon as we retrieve it and the airship is done." D.W. Answered.

None of them had noticed the pokemon floating behind them.


End file.
